Tea has been one of the most widely consumed beverages in the world. Besides the quality of tea leaves used, the quality of tea is also dependent on the way the tea is brewed, i.e. the brewing process applied. To brew a good quality tea, the temperature, timing and apparatus used to brew the tea leaves need to be correctly controlled. In a commercial, professional food and beverage environment, compliance with such parameters may be difficult, time consuming. Consequently, it may lead to inherent inconsistencies in the quality of the brewed tea.
There are apparatus known for brewing tea. Conventionally, apparatus as such utilizes mechanical valves to dispense the beverage. It is known that the use of such apparatus with mechanical valve could affect the taste and purity of the tea. Further, the mechanical valves may not be aesthetically pleasing. Therefore, it is advantageous to have an apparatus that has minimum effect on the taste and purity of the tea.